


Digging it

by Moonshine_Givens



Category: Justified
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Porn, mines, twenty years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Givens/pseuds/Moonshine_Givens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOW BETA'D!<br/>I'm so sorry for the tittle. No, really.<br/>Some Anon gave me the important prompt: "Imagine your otp works in a mine and they sneak down a deserted mine shaft to have hot steamy sex on the job." This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Gunslingers!  
> This is a short fic as my response to the teasing the Anon gave me. I first posted it on tumblr but I thought, bah, why not? So I'm reposting it here. Just enjoy the ride.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH, i_amtheoutlaw , FOR BEING AMAZING AND ERASING ALL THE STUPID MISTAKES. There were many, of course. Thank you!!!

It was really the shift managers fault, if you think about it, whoever the jack-off was that decided to pair the two of them together is the only reason I’m tellin’ this story in the first place.

Because they were always the first to go down into the mine, you see.

They were the youngest, the fastest, the lighter works on the mine, and that meant they went trudging down the hole first, to “steal” the coal from the most dangerous mines, the ones that were abandoned long ago. Just the two of them.

Now, I know what you’re thinking. Mines ain’t no place to be fucking up with, or fucking up in. You get inside an abandoned mine, you do your job, you look out for strange noises and shaking rocks, and then you get out as fast as you can. Except when you’re eighteen, and going crazy with lust over the boy working right beside you, who’s pressed against your body for the whole day, the boy you’ve just been dying to taste.

You have to keep in mind that those lustful feelings were a little hard to address, even though both boys in question already knew, by then, that the feelings were reciprocal (and just getting there was hard enough, trust me). As Harlan County boys, Boyd Crowder and Raylan Givens couldn’t just walk inside a cheap motel every pay day to fuck the brains out of each other. Going to the usual hook up places used by kids from Harlan was out of question as well, on the high risk of getting caught. The woods was usually their only option, but it was still a dangerous game, wondering who could wander by and see them in positions that could hardly be explained within the confines of friendly behavior. 

Point being: they were always walking around with horrible cases of blue balls, having to see each other and drink together without laying a finger. It was driving Boyd crazy, seeing the lust reflected in Raylan’s eyes, the way the man could barely divert his stare from Boyd’s lips, the aborted movements from the split second Raylan forgot he couldn’t just pull Boyd closer. Every. Fucking. Day.

That particular day, though, something snapped in Boyd. Maybe it was because Raylan greeted him that morning with the prettiest smile ever, or the fact the sway in his hips was just on that side of sexy, verging on obscene. Maybe it was the eye full of Raylan’s naked back Boyd got when they were changing, or maybe it was the vision of his long fingers against his own lips, deep in thought as he walked towards the hole.

They went down that dark mouth together, and Boyd felt as if his skin was burning with desire, sure he couldn’t take another shift like this.

The second he knew they were deep enough that no one would hear a thing that happened down there—unless they really wanted, that is—Boyd pulled Raylan towards his own body, his already half hard cock rubbed against his boy ass. 

“What the hell, Boyd?” Raylan whispered, and only offered Boyd a half turn, but a smile tugged on his lips even though he was startled.

“Been hot for you all day, boy.” No, that wasn’t right. It was just the beginning of the day, and Boyd felt like he’d been hot for Raylan for years, ages, as if his cock was hard and his skin was burning for a lifetime. “Gonna die if I don’t put my hands on you soon.”

And put his hands did he, going fast for Raylan’s cock, grinding against his ass without a trace of shyness, lacking rhythm, and numbing every other care Boyd had. All that he could think about was getting off as soon as possible, and bringing Raylan down with him.

“Are you out of your mind? We can’t do this here.” But Raylan wasn’t really trying too hard to slap his hands away, and Boyd could feel him getting hard as well, so he chose to trust Raylan’s body more than Raylan’s words.

“Why not? Ain’t like no one is expecting us any time– Jesus, boy, so hard for me already– uh… any time soon.”

It didn’t take long at all before Raylan started grinding against his hand as well, pulling him closer and rubbing his ass against Boyd’s hard on. It wasn’t much, their uniforms were thick as hell, and the friction Boyd was getting seemed to be coming more from the rough material, rather than the feel of Raylan’s body, but it was good enough just to be able to pull at the boy’s hair under that damn helmet and hear him moan.

“Bo-Boyd… We’re dirty… coal.”

“You more than good ‘nough for me, baby.”

Boyd turned him around and pressed his back against the wall of the mine – not hard, mind you, he wasn’t going to start a damn collapse over getting off – and turned to kiss him. The helmet wasn’t exactly the best condition for kissing, so, instead, he just threw the thing away and pressed his lips to Raylan’s.

Of course, they weren’t as dirty as they would have been if he decided to attack Raylan three hours later, but the boy still tasted like coal, and black powder got all in their eyes and noses. Also, of course, that meant fucking nothing to Boyd, starved as he was for the other - he would have taken him anyway. The kiss felt so much like fucking Boyd thought he was going to faint inside that dark hole at any second, breathless from the feeling. After a few minutes, it was clear this couldn’t just be a make out session.

“Besides” Boyd told him, while he directed Raylan’s hand to his painfully hard cock. “There are parts of me where neither the coal nor the sun get to touch, darlin.’”

Boyd could see Raylan as he rolled his eyes, even in the darkness, but it wasn’t like he could feel ashamed for his horny self by now. “C’mon, Raylan, want ya mouth on me, boy.”

Raylan stared at him with squeezed eyes, serious, not a trace of humor on his pretty face.

“Boyd, I’m gonna tell ya this once: if I die crushed in a fucking mine with your cock down my throat, I’mma make sure you go with me, asshole.”

Boyd would’ve laughed if the look in Raylan’s eyes weren’t so serious. As it was, he just nodded as Raylan pushed him against the mine wall – much more harshly that Boyd had thrown him – took off his own helmet and feel to his knees.

It took Boyd a few moments, actually, to understand it had happened. In those seconds, Raylan opened his uniform pants and swallowed his cock in a fast movement, waiting for fuckin’ nothing. When Boyd’s brain finally caught up, Raylan Givens was already kneeling down in a dark mine on work hours, face dirty with coal, sucking at his cock in an overly enthusiastic manor. It was probably the hottest blowjob Raylan ever gave him, the way the man worked him hard and fast, cheeks hollowed, and tongue swirling around the head, lips tight around Boyd’s girth. And the fucker was moaning, of course, since he was jerking himself off, his work gloves lost somewhere on the mine floor.

Boyd was coming way faster than he wanted, but these conditions weren’t exactly perfect for slow building kind of sex. Raylan came only moments after, with Boyd’s dick still in his mouth as he licked him clean. Boyd couldn’t help but smile stupidly at Raylan when the man finally got to his feet, even though Raylan still looked way too mad for someone who’d just gotten off.

“Whatchu smilin’ at? I gotta work all day with come on my pants now, ain’t nothin’ funny ‘bout that.”

“Oh, Raylan, my friend, ain’t often I get to say this, but today, I have to admit I’m way too pleased our line of work doesn’t make us share no office, otherwise how would we enjoy such rendezvous?”

Raylan just rolled his eyes and gave Boyd the finger, but Boyd was still grinning as they walked further into the mine, happy that he didn’t get smacked after saying it.

And, well, I’ll leave the rest of their story for another day . . .

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna reach me, I'm ohthati.tumblr.com  
> If your otp is also two hillbilly boys that worked on a mine twenty years ago and now live on opposite sides of the law, check us out at wedugcoal.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
